The present invention relates to quantum computing, and more specifically, to systems and fabrication methods for diamond substrates that can be implemented for superconducting quantum circuits.
Quantum computation with superconducting quantum circuits exploits the intrinsic coherence of the superconducting state, into which all electrons are condensed. Quantum information is stored in the number of superconducting electrons (qubit), in the direction of a current (flux qubit) or in oscillatory states (phase qubit). Systems are fabricated with thin film technology and operated at temperatures below 100 milliKelvin (mK). Measurements are performed with integrated on-chip instruments.
In quantum information theory, a quantum circuit is a model for quantum computation in which a computation is a sequence of quantum gates, which are reversible transformations on a quantum mechanical analog of an n-bit register. This analogous structure is referred to as an n-qubit register.
The quantum computer (also known as a quantum supercomputer) is a computation device that makes direct use of quantum-mechanical phenomena, such as superposition and entanglement, to perform operations on data. Quantum computers are different from digital computers based on transistors. Whereas digital computers require data to be encoded into binary digits (bits), each of which is always in one of two definite states (0 or 1), quantum computation uses qubits (quantum bits), which can be in superpositions of states.
Moreover, a qubit or quantum bit is a unit of quantum information. A qubit is a two-state quantum-mechanical system, such as the polarization of a single photon: here the two states are vertical polarization and horizontal polarization. In a classical system, a bit would have to be in one state or the other, but quantum mechanics allows the qubit to be in a superposition of both states at the same time, a property which is fundamental to quantum computing.